1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus that prints an image in accordance with print data received from a user terminal, and also relates to an image formation system using the image formation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image formation apparatus is configured to save power consumption as follows. Specifically, the apparatus sets the maximum number of printable sheets per user for print requests received in the power saving mode, and rejects a print request received in the power saving mode if the print request is judged to cause the total number of printed sheets to exceed the maximum number. Thus, the apparatus reduces the frequency of cancelling the power saving mode and returning to the printable state (see, for instance, JP 2005-193560A (paragraph [0059])).